Synchro Dimension Arc Episode 8
"The Stolen Dragon" is the 8th episode of the arc. The duel for the Semi finals place begins...Ushio vs Yugo.....Yugo is driven to a corner after..... Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Tetsu Trudge Turn 1: Yugo As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" (1200/600) from his hand via its own effect. Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" (1200/600). Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Speedroid Terrortop" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Den-Den Daiko Dude" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama", letting him banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard once per turn to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Terrortop" (Trudge: 4000 → 3500). Turn 2: Trudge Trudge draws. Trudge sends "Assault Dog", "Guard Dog", and "Tactical Espionage Expert" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Montage Dragon" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Montage Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to the combined Levels of the monsters used to Special Summon it times 300. The combined Levels' total is ten ("Montage Dragon": ? → 3000 ATK). "Montage Dragon" attacks and destroys "Kendama" (Yugo: 4000 → 3200 LP). Trudge Sets a card. Turn 3: Yugo Yugo draws. Yugo activates "Speedroid Scratch", letting him send a "Speedroid" monster in his hand to the Graveyard to add a "Speedroid" monster from his Deck to his hand. He sends "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" and adds "Speedroid Double Yoyo". Yugo Normal Summons "Double Yoyo" (1400/1200). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Den-Den Daiko Duke" (1200/600). Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Den-Den Daiko Dude" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As a monster was Special Summoned to his field, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Rubberband Plane" from his hand via its own effect, and activates its effect, which would decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 600. As a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate that effect, destroy that monster, and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that of the destroyed monster until the End Phase ("Clear Wing": ATK 2500 → 4300). "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Montage Dragon" (Trudge: 3500 → 2200 LP). Turn 4: Trudge Trudge draws. Trudge then activates the effect of "Stygian Street Patrol" to remove it from play from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon another "Stygian Street Patrol" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Trudge Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Stygian Street Patrol" with "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Goyo Guardian" attacks and destroys "Clear Wing" (Yugo: 3200 → 2900 LP). Trudge then activates the effect of "Goyo Guardian" to Special Summon "Clear Wing" (2500/2000) from Yugo's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. Turn 5: Yugo As Yugo controls no cards, he activates "Speedraw", letting him draw two cards and send a "Speedroid" monster from his hand to his Graveyard. He sends "Tri-Eyed Dice". Turn 6: Trudge Trudge draws. "Goyo Guardian" attacks Yugo directly, but Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Menko" (100/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect as an opponent's monster is attacking. Its other effect activates, switching all monsters his opponents control to Defense Position. Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" to target "Goyo Guardian" and inflict half of its ATK as damage to Yugo (Yugo: 2900 → 1500 LP). Turn 7: Yugo Yugo draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 8: Trudge Trudge draws. He then switches "Goyo Guardian" and "Clear Wing" to Attack Position. "Goyo Guardian" attacks and destroys "Menko". Trudge then activates the effect of "Goyo Guardian" to Special Summon "Menko" (100/2000) from Yugo's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. "Clear Wing" attacks Yugo directly, but Yugo activates the effect of the "Tri-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack. Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" to target "Goyo Guardian" and inflict half of its ATK as damage to Yugo (Yugo: 1500 → 100 LP). Turn 9: Yugo Yugo draws. Yugo activates "Shock Surprise", which lets him banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls. Yugo banishes "Double Yoyo" and destroys "Clear Wing". Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Maliciousmagnet" (0/0). He activates its effect, letting him Synchro Summon a monster using it and a non-Tuner monster his opponent controls as Synchro Material. He tunes the Level 1 "Maliciousmagnet" on his field with the Level 4 "Menko" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Hagoita" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Hagoita" via its own effect to give all monsters on the field the following effect: whenever their Level changes, that change is increased by 1. He activates "Shadow Stepper", which lets him Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard that was originally Special Summoned from the Extra Deck with a lower Level than the Level of an opponent's monster. He targets "Goyo Guardian" and Special Summons "Clear Wing" (2500/2000). As he has less than 1000 LP, Yugo activates the effect of the "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a Tuner monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100) in Attack Position. Yugo tunes the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 7 "Clear Wing" to Synchro Summon "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Crystal Wing" attacks "Goyo Guardian", with Yugo activating the effect of "Crystal Wing" as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, increasing the ATK of "Crystal Wing" by the ATK of that monster during damage calculation (3000 → 5800). The attack continues and "Goyo Guardian" is destroyed (Trudge: 2200 → 0 LP).